


Stodgy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is acting really really wierd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stodgy

## Stodgy

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

Notes: I posted a wee bit of this as an obsenad a few weeks ago...here's the rest of the story :) No trauma and heartache here! Just a nice light romp <g>

Thanks as always to my wonderful beta-reader Wolfling. And thanks to Lori and Noon for the IRC encouragement as I wrote most of this. 

Summary: Jim's acting really really weird. 

All feedback appreciated. 

* * *

Stodgy  
By Mia Athlas 

"Just forget it, Blair! I don't want you or your perverted friend anywhere near me!" the slim blonde-haired girl shouted right before slamming the door, leaving Blair and Jim alone in the grad student's office. He glared at his partner. 

"Damn, damn, damn, damn...does the term asshole mean anything to you Jim?" Blair asked angrily. 

Jim just grinned and shrugged. "Not my fault Chief. If you bothered to lock your door then people wouldn't walk in at inopportune moments." 

"You knew what was going on in here before you came through that door, Mr. Sentinel-of-the-great-city...you are such an asshole." Blair finished pulling up his pants as Jim leaned against the closed door. Cheryl was now only a memory. 

Blair glanced over at his partner, who was still grinning and watching him dress. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, he turned his back and grabbed his shirt. "Can't you wait outside or something?" he grumbled. 

"Why, Chief? I've never taken you for the shy kind." 

"There's a difference between being shy and wanting a little privacy from time to time," Blair pointed out, turning back around to face Jim as he buttoned his shirt. He blushed as the sentinel's eyes traveled down his body to rest on his still obvious erection. 

"I see the shock of discovery hasn't hurt your sex-drive," Jim smirked. "Got a little thing for exhibitionism, Chief?" 

"Jim!" Blair choked out, shocked. "What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" 

Jim laughed and stepped closer to his partner, causing Blair to take a step back. "Nope. I've just had a good day and I wanted to see what my odds were of having a _good_ night." 

Blair's eyes widened at the purr in his partner's voice. He held up a hand as Jim stepped forward again. "Stay right there." With that Blair reached over and snagged the phone, dialing the precinct. He got Simon in under a minute. "Simon, it's Blair. Did anything...unusual happen at the station today?... No? Did you send Jim out on any bizarre cases or anything?... Paperwork huh? Okay, thanks." Blair hung up the phone and looked warily at his partner, who was standing there grinning. 

"See, told you," Jim said with a smirk. "When are you going to learn to believe me?" 

Blair moved to the other side of his desk. "You're not exactly acting normal here, Jim. What's going on?" 

"Come on, Chief. If you're not interested, just say so and I'll never mention it again." 

Blair held up his hand again as Jim took another step towards him. "Wait! Listen, Jim. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but...go home! Go home and I will meet you there, okay?" 

Jim looked crestfallen for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, Chief. You've got it. You'll come right home?" 

"I promise." 

Jim nodded then glanced at Blair again. "Hey, I've got a better idea, how about lunch?" 

Blair just stared at his partner. "I can't figure out what's up with you today, man." 

"What's wrong Chief, not being 'stodgy' enough for you?" Jim said dryly. 

"Shit, Jim. Is that what this is all about? Because I said you had a tendency to be a little conservative?" 

"Stodgy, Chief...the word you used was stodgy." 

Blair looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah--three days ago! Why are you just getting offended now?" 

"Not offended,...enlightened. I realized you were right. I know, I know...who would have believed it but I knew you had to be right eventually...just the law of averages..." 

"Jim. Jim!" Blair glared at the older man and he fell silent with a grin. "Let me see if I have this straight. I called you stodgy, you thought about it for three days and decided I was right, so...?" Blair left the question open. 

"Sooooo, I decided to be different." 

Blair blinked as no further explanation was offered. "Just like that, you think you can snap your fingers and develop a different personality? You can stop being a stay-at-home, anal-retentive, strict, serious, no-nonsense neat freak?" 

When Blair finally took a breath, Jim jumped in. "If it weren't for my new carefree outlook on the world that would have hurt...but yeah...I've found in life that I can do almost anything if I put my mind to it. Kind of like being undercover permanently...well at least till it becomes natural." 

Blair frowned. "Jim..." But Jim cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

"So, lunch? Come on, let's go to lunch, I'm buying?" 

Glancing down at his watch, Blair sighed. "It's only eleven a.m., Jim." 

"So?" 

He shrugged, deciding to go along with it for the time being. "Right. Okay then." 

Jim grabbed his partner's arm, when the young man would have gone past him. "Hey, Chief, hold still a minute." Blair stilled as Jim put one hand on the side of his face. His heart rate sped up. What in the hell? The older man leaned forward and Blair held his breath. 'He's going to kiss me!' was his only thought. Then he felt his face turned and Jim carefully moved his hands to the young man's ear and took out the stud that Blair wore in his second hole. 

Blair watched in stunned disbelief as his partner stepped back and inserted the earring into his own ear with a wince. Open-mouthed, Blair just stood there and waited for his heart rate to slow. 

Jim shrugged. "You don't mind do you?" he asked, pointing to his newly acquired earring. 

Blair couldn't think of a proper response so he just shook his head and followed Jim as the older man led the way to the truck. 

"Here, you drive," Jim said as he tossed him the truck keys after they had left the building. 

"What? Surely I heard you wrong." 

Jim shrugged again. "You've driven the truck before Sandburg...what's the big deal?" 

Blair nodded. "Uh...yeah Jim. Hmm, let's count the times I've driven the truck...there was when you were blind...when you were so drugged on painkillers that you couldn't even stand up...when you were hit by a car--no wait-- _you_ drove that time. Are you beginning to see a pattern here?" 

"Hey, Chief, if you don't want to drive, just say so." 

"That's not the point, Jim," Blair said in frustration. Seeing the blank look on his partner's face he threw up his hands. "Fine, I'm driving." 

"Cool," Jim said with a grin. 

"Cool? Since when is the word 'cool' part of your vocabulary?" 

"Why, what's wrong with cool?" 

"It is just 'so' not you, Jim." Blair laughed, climbing into the truck. 

"Cool," Jim repeated. "That's kind of the point isn't it?" 

Jim didn't speak again until they were on their way. Finally, he turned and watched Blair drive. The older man stroked the dash for a moment before speaking. You know, I've been thinking about selling the truck. Maybe getting a nice sports car." 

Blair slammed on the brakes and pulled into the first parking lot he saw. When he turned to talk to his partner all he saw was Jim's back as the older man slid out of the truck. "Damn," he swore, jumping out of his side and running around the truck to catch up to his partner. Jim glanced down at him as he fell into step beside him. 

"Good idea, Chief. Let's have lunch here." Jim headed to the only building near the huge deserted parking lot. Blair looked up and recognized where they were with dismay. 

The large neon sign in front of them proclaimed proudly, "All Nude, All Day, All Night, All Ways!" The Skin Palace. 

He hurried after the swiftly retreating form of his partner. By the time he caught him, the Sentinel was already seated, head bobbing to the music as he watched the scantily clad dancers. Blair slid into the seat beside his friend, so that he was facing the stage. 

"You want to have lunch in a strip bar at 11 o'clock in the morning?" 

Jim kept his eyes glued to the gyrating redheaded dancer who was slowly dancing her way closer to them. "Hey, you're the one who stopped here," Jim argued. 

"I did not _stop_ here. Okay, I stopped here, but only to check you for pod-marks. What do you mean, you're thinking of selling the truck? You love the truck!" 

"Time for a change." Jim shrugged. 

Blair studied him carefully. "And all this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you are turning 40 next week?" That got Jim's attention. 

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" 

"You are of course familiar with a phenomena known as the 'midlife crisis'?" 

"So?" Jim went back to watching the dancer but with the bounce gone. 

"Come on, Jim. Changing your habits, the way you dress," he waved toward the earring glistening in Jim's ear, "you're thinking about getting a sports car for God's sake! If you starting hitting on twenty-something's you'll be a classic case." Blair stopped speaking as he remembered what had just happened in his office. 

Jim _was_ the classic case. 

Blair tried to twist his mind around the fact that _he_ may have been filling the role of the twenty-something. 

Jim blushed, then jumped up as the dancer came close. He pulled out a bill and stuffed it in the woman's thong. Blair's eyes almost bugged out. "You gave her a twenty!" he blurted out as Jim sat back down. 

"Well, she's cute," the older man defended. 

Blair just shook his head. "So...you're sure this has nothing to do with your birthday next week?" he repeated. 

"I don't know why you keep harping on that, Sandburg." 

"Gee Jim, I don't know. Next you'll be telling me you've been thinking about getting hair plugs." 

"Well, now that you mention it..." 

"Jim!" Blair exclaimed. 

Jim held up his hand, laughing. "Just kidding, Chief." He ran his hand through his hair. "Though now that you've brought it up...maybe a little longer wouldn't hurt." 

Blair watched as his friend went back to grinning at the dancers. The waitress caught the older man's attention and he ordered two beers. 

Blair waited till she'd left to remind Jim he was on duty. "Shit, Jim. We're _both_ on duty. We can't drink."' 

"No we're not, Chief." 

"We're not?" 

"Nah. For some reason Simon told me that I deserved the rest of the day off," Jim said with a grin. 

"What were his exact words, Jim?" 

Jim spoke in a surprisingly good imitation of the Captain. "Ellison, get the hell out of here. Take the rest of the day off and when you come in tomorrow, you'd better have your head on straight!" 

"He sent you home?" What did you do, pick a fight with the other kids?" 

Jim blushed and Blair gaped. "You picked a fight? With who?" 

"Rafe," Jim said in a mumble. 

"Rafe?" Blair asked incredulously, wondering how Jim could possibly have found a reason to fight with Rafe. The young detective practically fell all over himself to please Jim. 

"Rafe is your friend, man. Why would you pick a fight with him?" 

"I don't want to talk about it," Jim said curtly, turning his full attention back to the stage. He obviously felt the best way to avoid the subject was to ignore Blair completely. 

Blair sighed and took the lull in conversation as an opportunity to look around the bar, at the same time trying to ignore his partner shooting smoldering looks at the almost naked dancer. The bar was more or less empty. There were only a couple of heavy drinkers sitting over in the corner, looking as if they were there for the long haul. Obviously a hard core nude bar wasn't a popular place for lunch. The place was dark; with only the dance floors having much lighting that wasn't terribly surprising. He was sure that the men who frequented the establishment appreciated the anonymity the shadows brought. Blair was startled out of his inspection by a female voice close to his ear. He turned his head and found the red-haired dancer kneeling between himself and Jim, speaking to his partner. "So, what about it, handsome?" 

Jim glanced nervously at Blair, and Blair raised his eyebrows in question. 

"We can even do it here, sugar. It's been a bad morning and I've got lots of energy to work off. $50 for the lap dance of your life," she purred, rubbing up against the sentinel. Blair gaped at his friend. Jim seemed to be...to be actually considering it. The dancer leaned over and licked Jim's face. "I'll make you come so hard you'll see stars, sweetheart." 

Jim met Blair's eyes before answering. "Okay," he said. Blair felt his mouth drop open. Jim had seriously lost his mind. 

"Jim," he hissed. "Are you crazy man?" 

Jim grinned. "Possibly. Yeah, I think so," he said pushing back his chair at the dancer's urging. 

Blair was frozen to the spot. He knew he should stop Jim...or leave...but he just sat there and stared. 

The woman reached down and pushed Jim's knees apart. 

Blair's paralysis lifted. "Uh-uh, no way in hell, man!" He stood and put his hand on the young woman's shoulder, jealousy burning through him. "This is _so_ not going to happen." 

The woman turned and looked at him. "What's your problem, sugar?" 

Blair reached over and fished Jim's badge out of his friend's pocket. The older man made no move to stop him--instead he just sat there grinning. Flipping open the badge, Blair showed it to the dancer. "Just trying to keep you from being busted, miss." Blair heard and ignored Jim's snort of amusement, trying to keep his face serious. "Mr. Ellison is a police officer." 

The woman looked around, as if making sure they were alone, then leaned close to Blair's ear. "What a coincidence, sugar--so am I." She leaned back and grinned at Jim. "It's not nice to tease your partner, Jimmy." With that she blew him a kiss and strode away. 

Blair turned back to his partner, realization dawning. "Jim," he said lowly, glaring at the other man. Jim burst out laughing and Blair swatted him on the arm. "That was not funny, you prick." With one more punch in the arm for good measure he turned and headed for the door. 

"Chief!" Jim called out behind him. Ignoring him, Blair kept walking. 

Jim caught up to him at the truck, catching his arm and spinning him around. 

Blair glared at him. "You are such a dick," he said, trying to hold on to his anger in the face of his partner's smiling face. 

"Come on, Chief. Surely you didn't really believe that I'd let some anonymous hooker get me off--in a public bar for god's sake? In front of you?" 

Blair gave up the fight and grinned. "It does sound kind of ridiculous when you say it out loud. Shit Jim, I thought you'd lost your mind. I should have known you were way too straight-laced to make out in public." Blair laughed, noting happily the annoyed gleam in his partner's eye. He decided to lay it on extra thick. "You, Mr. Privacy obsessed...I can't even imagine you holding hands in public, let alone doing that...it's ridicul...mmmppth..." 

Blair suddenly found himself pressed back against the truck by the Sentinel's body, his lips taken in a burning kiss. He struggled for a moment in surprise, then lost all rational thought as Jim's tongue slid into his mouth to stroke against his own. He threw his arms around his partner's neck and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around Jim's butt. Pressing as close as he could possibly get to the older man, Blair opened his mouth wider and gave his all to the kiss. 

Jim pressed him back harder against the truck, using it as support as he ground his groin against Blair's. After long minutes, Jim broke the kiss and reality flooded back to Blair. He was shocked to discover his hand had wiggled its way down the back of his partner's slacks and was currently clutching bare skin. His own shirt was open, he found out, as Jim bent his head and he felt wet lips suckle his nipple. 

Blair cried out, his hand clenching on Jim's firm buttock. He looked over Jim's shoulder and realised where they were. Shit. 

"Jim," he hissed, pushing against the older man. "We're in a parking lot, in broad daylight, man." 

He unwrapped his legs from around his partner and once again found firm ground. Reluctantly he pulled his hand from Jim's pants. Blair thanked his lucky stars that this particular area of town was more or less deserted before nightfall...still. He pushed Jim again and the sentinel finally released his nipple. Blair hissed as the cool air touched the moist flesh. 

"Sandburg," Jim growled, obviously disappointed at the interruption. 

"Easy, Jim. We don't want to get arrested here. Let's get in the truck at least." Blair pulled the keys from his front pocket, flinching as his fingers grazed his own throbbing erection. Shakily, he turned to fit the key in the door. 

The instant he turned he felt Jim mold himself against his back. The sentinel's obvious arousal was hard against his ass. Blair moaned. "Jimmmmm, come on, man...we're in public." 

"Hurry up then, Chief," Jim breathed into his ear as he began to grind himself against the younger man's ass. Blair couldn't seem to make his fingers work to unlock the truck. Warm hands closed over his own helping him turn the key, just as warm lips attacked the side of his neck. 

Blair tilted his head back to rest on Jim's shoulder and couldn't help himself as he pushed his butt back against his friend's hardness. Jim released his neck and groaned. Pulling Blair back with him, the sentinel flung open the door and pushed the young man face first over the seat. 

"Jim," Blair squeaked as the older man began to hump against his ass faster, in a simulation of actual intercourse. With a huge effort, Blair lifted his feet off the ground and pulled himself the rest of the way into the truck. 

Jim followed him in, slamming the door. He allowed Blair to flip over onto his back in the cramped quarters, then Jim was on him again, his mouth taking Blair's in a hard urgent kiss. Blair opened his mouth willingly as his partner's tongue caressed his lips asking for entry. They kissed passionately, getting increasingly wild with each touch of tongue. Blair was just attempting to snake his hand once again into Jim's trousers when a hard knock sounded on the window of the truck. 

Jim jumped up, his hand reflexively going to his gun. Blair stilled him with a hand on his arm as he caught a glimpse out the window. 

"Get out of here...go get a room!" a burly man shouted outside of their window. Blair recognized him as the bouncer from the bar and blushed deeply. He pushed Jim the rest of the way off of himself and nodded. 

"Okay, man, chill. We're out of here," he shouted back. With one last grimace of disgust the man moved away, heading back to the bar. 

Blair smoothed out his clothing and met Jim's heated gaze. The older man settled into the passenger's seat, the front of his pants tented. Blair grinned. "The loft, man?" 

"The loft...and step on it, Chief." Jim closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his hand twitching toward his erection as he tried to regain control of himself. Blair turned the key in the ignition and with one last glance at his partner, sped off toward the loft. 

Blair concentrated on driving, trying to ignore his erection that just wouldn't seem to go away. He jumped as he felt a touch on his thigh. Looking over at his partner, he gasped. Jim had his dick out, fondling it, his eyes raking over Blair's body. "Jim, what are you doing?" Blair squeaked. The hand on the young man's thigh moved its way over to his crotch and Blair reflexively pressed his foot down on the accelerator, giving them a burst of speed. Swearing, he pressed the brake. "Jim, you're going to make me crash, quit it." 

The hand in his lap squeezed his still erect penis and Blair gritted his teeth, trying to control his body's reaction. 

"I can't wait, Blair. I need to take the edge off now. Please," Jim whispered. 

Blair looked around, and turned sharply to the right. They were in the industrial area. Lots of warehouses...not many people. He came to a screeching halt at the edge of an empty parking lot to a large warehouse. Throwing the truck into park and switching the ignition off, he turned to Jim. 

"If you get me arrested for indecent and lewd behavior I swear I will never forgive you, Jim." With that Blair climbed out from under the steering wheel and settled himself onto the sentinel's lap facing Jim, his legs off to the side. The older man groaned as Blair's Jean covered thigh pressed against his naked cock. Blair's mind was screaming at him that he and Jim needed to talk, he needed to be clear on where he stood with the older man...but one look at Jim's flushed face and all reason fled. 

"Kiss me, Blair," Jim ordered, his hands unbuttoning the younger man's jeans. With one last nervous glance to ensure no one was around, Blair complied. He eagerly leaned forward and touched his lips to his partner's, his breathing becoming uneven as Jim reached into his pants and caressed his aching cock. 

"God, Jim," Blair breathed against the older man's mouth as their lips parted. "This is such a bad idea." 

"I know," Jim moaned, rocking his hips against his partner's. 

Blair struggled with the buttons on Jim's shirt for a moment but couldn't seem to get to his skin in the tight confines of the truck cab. Growling in frustration, he pulled out of his partner's grip and slid off his lap. He settled onto the seat beside his partner to give himself more maneuvering room. Once free, he attacked the buttons with a renewed vengeance and soon Jim's chest was bared to him. He leaned forward and took a hard nipple into his mouth, his hands snaking around the older man's slim waist, then downward to trace the crevice between his partner's hard buttocks. 

Jim arched, pressing his chest harder against Blair's questing lips and his butt down to capture the mobile fingers all at the same time. Blair slid his tongue over the small bud in his mouth and reveled in the feeling of the hard body beside him. It had been a long time since he'd been with a man and he found the firm body and decidedly male scent extremely overwhelming. No. He found James Ellison overwhelming. He moaned deep in his throat as he felt his partner's hand find his cock once more. Blair began thrusting into the hand that held him, while at the same time moving his lips down over smooth hairless skin until finally arriving to his target. He took one look up and found that Jim was staring down at him, watching his every move, mouth open, breath coming in short gasps, then he bent down again over Jim's lap and took him into his mouth. 

His partner cried out and the hand on Blair's dick faltered then began to stroke more firmly. Blair took his partner's cock deep into his throat, swallowing the large organ in one fell swoop. It may have been a long time but he hadn't forgotten the intricacies of male sex. Jim moaned and his hand came up to grip the back of Blair's head. 

"Yes, Blair...feels so good...don't stop!" 

Blair gripped Jim's buttocks in his hands and spread and released the cheeks of Jim's ass repeatedly in time with the motion of his lips up and down the older man's hard shaft. Jim was moving his hips frantically, trying to get more of his cock into the younger man's mouth. Blair pulled his hand away from Jim's ass long enough to wet his finger with his own precum then circled his hand back around to press a single finger into his partner's anus. Jim cried out once more and hot fluid filled Blair's mouth. Blair swallowed reflexively until the older man was spent then pulled away so that he could see Jim's sated face. His own cock throbbed urgently, Jim's hand still curled around it. 

Blair pushed on Jim's shoulder. "Please Jim...turn over...I want...I want..." 

Jim didn't wait for Blair to detail just what he wanted. He carefully turned, arranging himself onto his knees on the seat so that his ass was towards his partner, eager for whatever Blair had in mind. Blair grabbed the back of Jim's slacks and pulled them, and the underwear beneath, down so that his partner's ass was finally revealed to him. He pushed Jim's shoulders and the older man bent forward, resting his face on the seat, bent completely over so that his ass was up in the air for Blair's perusal and use. Blair fondled the globes in front of him lightly, then leaned over and kissed each cheek lovingly. He spread the cheeks and examined the pucker between. Leaning forward he placed a kiss dead center and smiled as his partner shifted and moaned. 

"Like that, Jim?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah," came the response slightly muffled by the seat. Blair leaned forward again and pulled the cheeks apart so that he could lick and suck at the small opening with more fervor. Jim moaned and wiggled beneath him, almost dislodging himself from the seat as Blair started to thrust his tongue inside. 

"More, Chief! More!" Jim chanted. 

Blair fumbled one handed into his backpack until he came up with the tube of lotion that he was searching for. He urgently squirted the lotion onto his fingers and thrust one into the willing body of his partner. Jim jerked forward, hitting his head on the door. 

"Shit," the older man said, pushing back against the finger, and away from the hard surface of the door. Blair paused. 

"Okay, Jim?" 

"Yes - Do it, Sandburg," he growled. 

Blair complied, adding a second finger to the older man's ass and moving them in and out quickly, mesmerized by the flexing and undulating ass before him, as Jim struggled to take his fingers deeper. He pushed a third finger into the tight hole and Jim shuddered convulsively as he rubbed against his prostate. 

"Now! Goddamit Sandburg! Now!" Jim fairly bellowed his need. 

The shout startled the younger man and Blair shifted higher up onto his knees, his head just touching the ceiling of the truck, and thrust in hard. Jim cried out and for a moment Blair couldn't tell whether it was in pain or ecstasy. Then Jim cried out again. 

"Move, Sandburg!" 

Blair pulled out and thrust back in and then all thought fled and he was reduced to a severe desire to mate, to make his sentinel his forever. He set a punishing rhythm, pounding hard and fast into the older man. Jim moaned and thrust back equally as hard. They couldn't last; Blair thrust hard and continued to try to push farther into his partner as his orgasm flooded into the older man. Jim unbalanced and once again ended up hitting his head against the door with the fierce push. Blair fell forward onto the sentinel's back and felt Jim shuddering and bucking in the grips of his own orgasm. 

He rested there, panting for several minutes. No sound could be heard but the harsh breathing of both men as they tried to recover from their powerful orgasms. 

Finally, Jim shifted and Blair pulled himself off the older man's back and gently as possible withdrew his flaccid cock from the other man's body. He examined Jim's anus as he withdrew and was grateful beyond belief not to see any blood from their hard coupling. 

The sight of Jim pulling his pants back up over naked buttocks made Blair's cock twitch again. He couldn't quite believe that he had just topped James Ellison. He blushed furiously as Jim turned around and fixed him with an unreadable gaze. He felt all of the sudden extremely awkwardnot sure how Jim would react now that the lust had passed. 

"What are you thinking, Blair?" he asked evenly. 

Blair opened his mouth to lie, but then decided to be straightforward with his partner and let the chips fall where they may. 

He cleared his throat and fastened his own pants. "I'm thinking that I'm scared to death how you will react now that we're finished. I'm thinking that you have the best ass I have ever seen." 

Jim smiled then turned very serious. "I love you, Sandburg." 

Blair stared at him open-mouthed. Lust he expected. Experimentation maybe, but love? Love. His best friend was in love with him. Blair turned the thought over in his mind. Jim loved him. He smiled, slow and sexy and watched as Jim's expression changed from fear to joy at the simple expression of his feelings. Blair moved forward again and wrapped his arms around his partner. 

"I love you too, Jim. I have for a long time." 

They held each other for several minutes, not speaking. Finally, Blair pulled back. "So do you want to tell me what today was all about? I'm sorry but even you can't have an entire mid-life crisis in one day." Blair grinned. 

Jim blushed. "I figured if I acted all crazy and then brought 'this' up then if you weren't interested you could just chalk it up to my mid-life crisis and it would be easier to get past it." 

Blair nodded. "I see. You've been planning this for a long time haven't you?" 

Jim nodded. "Idiotic, I know." 

Blair laughed at the elaborate ruse. "Not so idiotic, my friend. It worked didn't it?" 

"Yeah," Jim said with a chuckle. " Man, did it work." 

"Ready to go home now?" Blair asked, sliding back behind the wheel. 

"I'm definitely ready. Maybe we can find a softer surface next time...my head is killing me," Jim complained, rubbing his head, which had suffered multiple impacts with the inside of the car door. "Not to mention my ear..." Jim fingered the earring that he had stolen from Blair. "It's been a long time since I've worn an earring in this ear." 

"Hey, I like it. It'll go with the sports car and the long hair." Blair snickered. 

"Ah, Chief. I'm not really selling the truck. I love this truck." 

"No...no Jim. You're right. Maybe a nice Ferrari... a red Corvette perhaps?" 

"Blaaaaairrrr," Jim complained. "Look, I'm sorry I tried to fool you. I'm not having a mid-life crisis. I like my life and my things just how they are." 

The younger man turned to look at Jim quizzically just before they drove away. "You know you'd look awfully cute with a pony-tail." Jim's groan of frustration filled the truck. 

Blair laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. This was going to be so much fun. 

"You know, Blair, I could drive now...Chief?" 

* * *

End Stodgy. 


End file.
